The present invention relates to a sense amplifier for sensing a small voltage difference between two input signals and amplifying it to a high or low logic voltage level.
The conventional sense amplifier generally comprises four or five transistors. It is however extremely difficult with these transistors to design and construct a sense amplifier with a satisfactorily high degree of sensitivity.
Many attempts have been made to improve the sensitivity of the sense amplifiers by improving the input-output characteristics of transistors, but it is very difficult to match the input-output characteristics of high gain amplifier with input voltage levels. As a result, it is difficult to attain a high degree of sensitivity.